


It’s the connection we cannot control

by tudou4646



Series: Just Demetri and Hawk [5]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Demetri is still a simp, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Hawk with a braid!!!, Light Smut, M/M, wearing each other’s clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudou4646/pseuds/tudou4646
Summary: After a bit, Hawk came down the stairs two at a time.  Demetri turned to hand him breakfast and paused.“Wait is that my shirt?”Hawk looked down, “Oh I guess it is,” he took the offered toast and bit into it, “I was moving too fast and just grabbed it.”
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso
Series: Just Demetri and Hawk [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096610
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	It’s the connection we cannot control

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I had the thought of Hawk’s hair braided and it was the greatest idea I ever had（＾ω＾）
> 
> Also, school will be starting up again for me, so I won’t be able to write as often as I would like. I plan on continuing the series, but it may take more time. Thanks for your understanding:)

Demetri woke up first, the sun was streaming on the bed, shining in his eyes. He rolled over slightly with a tired groan only to be stopped short by the body next to him. Eli was currently holding Demetri’s arm tightly in his sleep, a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. Sighing fondly, Demetri managed to pull his arm out of Eli’s clutches and get out of bed. 

After going to the bathroom he came out and saw the clock, 11:30 AM. Shit. they had training in an hour.

“Eli wake up!” He said shaking Eli awake.

“Huh? What?” Came the groggy muttered reply. “I’m sleeping leave me alone...”

“We got training! Come on!”

At the mention of training, Eli’s eyes popped open. “We do?” He asked, sitting up quickly. He glanced at the clock. 

“Yeah get dressed!”

Demetri finished getting dressed first and ran down the stairs. “I’ll start some toast or something.”

After a bit, Hawk came down the stairs two at a time. Demetri turned to hand him breakfast and paused. 

“Wait is that my shirt?”

Hawk looked down, “Oh I guess it is,” he took the offered toast and bit into it, “I was moving too fast and just grabbed it.”

Demetri automatically wrinkled his nose at Hawk’s spray of crumbs but his mind was in a totally different lane. He noted that Hawk was also wearing some of Demetri’s sweatpants. Both clothing items were a little too big for Hawk, and seeing his boyfriend looking so cute in his clothes was a revolutionary experience. The warm, bubbly feeling he had was definitely a new one. Wearing that, everyone would know who Hawk belonged to. 

At that thought, Demetri then remembered he always thought people who were super possessive of their partners were crazy. But now after dating Eli for a time, he really had no excuse for judging other’s possessiveness. 

“Earth to Demetri,” Hawk said waving a hand in his face, “We got to go....”

Demetri blinked, “Uh yeah, training.” All he could think of was how good Hawk looked. He’d probably smell like Demetri too after a while. 

“Hey!”

At that, Demetri finally snapped out of it. “Sorry, yeah, let’s go.”

Hawk gave Demetri a weird look but wordlessly followed after him. They were walking to their bikes when Demetri stopped short.

“I forgot, I have to feed Mrs. Bree’s cat. She’s gone for today and I told her I’d do it.”

“I’ll help, Eli offered, turning towards Mrs. Bree’s house.

“No, I’ll do it. You go so at least one of us isn’t late.”

“You sure?” Hawk asked. The inquisitive tone in voice made even more adorable. Demetri couldn’t handle seeing Hawk dressed in his clothes any longer than he had to. 

“Yeah, you’d better. Tell everyone I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay,” Hawk said and got to his bike. “See you there!” He waved and drove off. 

His boyfriend was going to be the death of him, Demetri thought. He didn’t know how he was going to keep it together today. 

~~~

Demetri walked into the dojo, feeling hot and tired already. All of the students were hanging out in their white gis, some sitting and some standing, talking and laughing. That was normal. But Hawk, Hawk definitely was not normal. 

He was sitting down between Sam and Miguel, and his bright purple hair was braided. Braided. Demetri wasn’t sure what kind of braid, but It made Eli look so good he swore he felt his heart stutter to a stop. Eli was laughing at something someone said and then saw Demetri come in. No one else noticed the dumbstruck look on Demetri’s face, but Eli did. And he gave a little wave and smirk. 

Cocky little....

Demetri had hoped that Eli didn’t notice how hard he short circuited earlier. Turns out he most likely did notice, and now Demetri would have to deal with a braided Hawk and wearing his clothes. How was he going to survive?

Demetri sat down next to Sam. He cleared his throat. “So uh, Eli? That hair, it’s uh...”

“Oh I did it! Doesn’t it look great?” Sam asked enthusiastically. She reached up and touched Hawk’s hair lightly. 

Hawk shrugged, “Yeah, I thought why not?” It’ll keep it out of my face for training.” His voice was nonchalant but the look on his eyes revealed that he knew exactly what it was doing to Demetri.

“Uh huh,” was all Demetri could manage. Seriously, who gave Eli the right to look this good? What god wanted to torture Demetri with that purple braid? He wanted to know so he could kick that gods ass.

Finally, after it felt like forever, the senseis arrived and called the students to gather and begin. Demetri could not remember for the life of him what happened during training or what was said. Usually the loud yelling of Sensei Lawrence would give Demetri a headache, but not today. 

When Sensei LaRusso had Hawk demonstrate a complicated move, he was like a bird, like his name, Hawk. Light and quick, Demetri was mesmerized by his violet like glow. Why did he have such a beautiful boyfriend?

Later when they were all cooling down, Demetri leaned over, hand resting the back of Hawk’s head, gently stroking his braid. He had enough. 

“I’m going to have to do something about you later,” Demetri voice low. Being this close, he discovered Eli did smell like Demetri.

Despite the heat, Hawk shivered.

~~~

Demetri had Hawk’s wrists in hand, pinned above his head to the bed. Eli writhed under Demetri, broken moans being wrung out of him. Demetri couldn’t keep his mouth off of Eli; red and purple marks spotted down Eli’s neck and chest. 

“Please-“ Eli gasped, trying to press upwards, unsuccessfully trying to get more friction.

He moved away to not give Eli any more then what he gave. “Please what?” Demetri asked, taking a moment to look at Eli. He looked totally wrecked, and all Demetri did so far was use his mouth.

“I need-I need-“

Demetri hummed, he released Hawk’s wrists, but he kept them up on the pillow. Another warm feeling burst from Demetri’s chest. He returned to his sitting position on Eli’s waist. 

“You’re being so good, hm?” Demetri said contemplating, running his hands down Eli’s sides. 

Eli whined, “Dem-“

“Okay, I’m here, I’m here,” Demetri soothed. He reached for Hawk’s waistband. 

Eli’s breathed hitched. His hands twitched, but quickly relaxed, staying on the pillow.

“Good boy, everyone thinks you’re so tough. But they’ve never see you like this. Only I get to. I get to take you apart,” He began to stroke Eli. He’s been working Eli up for so long that he eagerly thrust up into Demetri’s hand. 

Letting out a a string of curses, Hawk began to babble, “Fu-only you Dem, please-“

Demetri pressed a hard kiss onto Eli’s lips cutting him off. 

“Let me take care you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I can’t write smut to save my life ahhh
> 
> Thanks for reading<3


End file.
